In order to store data for a host system, storage systems can include multiple storage devices. The storage devices can be operated together to form RAID volumes which enhance the speed of data retrieval and also ensure a level of redundancy for the data if a storage device should fail. Currently, RAID volumes can be defined based on input from a user specifically defining which storage devices to use and what level of RAID to implement. For example, a user may indicate that they wish to use a set of five specific disks to implement a RAID level 5 volume.